


If I'm James Dean, You're Audery Hepburn

by alpha_of_the_week



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I dont know how to tag things, M/M, Singing Stiles, im new at this, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_of_the_week/pseuds/alpha_of_the_week
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek started to really bond after Stiles held him for 2 hours in the pool at the school when Jackson was going crazy and killing people. They have been dating ever since that night. Derek saw he could really trust Stiles after that. Stiles could have easily called Scott and left him to die but he didn't. Something in Stiles told him to stay and help Derek. When Derek made the first move and kissed him, Stiles always wondered since then "Why me? I thought he said he would never love after Kate? Does he finally trust me? Or is he just saying it?" After dating for 2 years Stiles still wonders why him. Stiles asks finally and well lets say Derek was not happy......</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm James Dean, You're Audery Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this my friend D or on this site devilscut told me I should give it a shot so I'm gonna see how it works out :)

"Why me Derek?" Stiles whispers as they watch Dereks favorite movie King Kong.

 

Stiles looks over at Derek more seriously, "Why me Derek?" He says louder, "I thought after Kate you were done with love. Are you just saying you love me or do you really mean it?"

 

Stiles shuffles himself to look Derek in the eye. "I don't mean to sound like an ass but I've just always wondered and I'm done wondering."

 

Derek looks up at Stiles with anger and hurt in his eyes. "Why would you even?..... How do you even come up with these things Stiles?! 2 years and how could you even think that way?!"

 

Derek pushes Stiles out of the way to get his leather jacket hanging on the back of Stiles' computer chair.

 

"No Derek, not in a rude way like that! I mean, I just wonder why me what's so special about me?"

 

Derek contuines to put his jacket on as Stiles runs around the room trying to stop him from leaving.

The whole time Derek is fuming, "Stiles the fact of you even thinking about asking is rude! You can't just ask someone, ' _Hey! we've loved each other for years but just wondering, why me? Or is it all a lie?_ ' You don't do that Stiles, you don't. Now where are my keys?"

 

Derek and Stiles spotted the keys on his night stand at the same time.

 

"Stiles dont you dare."

 

Stiles shakes his head. "I need you to listen to me!"

 

Stiles begins to run but in the time it takes him to blink and open his eyes again, Derek already has the keys in his hand.

 

"Stiles, just let me calm down! I can't stand to look at you right now! I cant."

 

Derek glares at the wall and Stiles' face grows long and he slumps back defeated.

 

Derek looks out the window. "Your father is coming down the street I should go." 

 

Stiles reaches out pleading with his eyes, begging, "Derek don't. Please I didn't mean it! I say stupid things all the time that I don't mean, ask my dad! Ask Scott! Hell ask anyone! Just please don't-" 

 

But before Stiles could finish Derek was gone and the moon lit sky was lighting up his room. The backround music from the movie made Stiles turn around. 

 

"King Kong finally fell from the top of the building..... Derek's favorite part." He flops onto his bed sighing. "Great job Stilinski, just make the best thing you have left walk out. Forget the best boyfriend of the year award...." 

 

Stiles pops up as he hears his door open. "Der- .... hey dad." 

 

' _Almost forgot he was here._ ' he says to himself. 

 

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to say hi," the sheriff says smiling and leaning on the doorframe. Stiles lets out a low hey to his father. The sheriff frowns and sits on the bed next to Stiles. 

 

"What's wrong son?" He pats his son on the back comfortingly. Stiles looks up to his dad nervously. 

 

"W-what did you do when you made mom mad. How did you make her love you again? How did you fix it when you really messed up?" 

 

The sheriffs eyes pop open in suprise and he clears his throat. "Well son, believe it or not your old man can sing..." he smiles proudly. 

 

Stiles looks at his dad with a are-you-kidding-me look and starts laughing. 

 

"Hey! I'll have you know your mother loved my voice." he says ruffling Stiles' hair. 

 

Stiles giggles more pushing his dad's hand away then calms down still smiling. 

 

"Anyway I would sing her her favorite song." He looks out at the moon and crosses his legs continuing with his story. 

 

"It was 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. I still remeber all the lyrics." clearing his throat the sheriff wipes a tear that had snuck its way from his eye down his cheek. 

 

"She would always open the door once she heard me playing my gutiar. I hoped that helped you out son, because seeing that King Kong is on that means that was Derek that was racing past me down the street. He's lucky I didn't give him a ticket."  He chuckles then pats Stiles' knee and goes to his room to sleep. 

 

Stiles stays up for the rest of the night learning Derek's favorite song on the guitar and learning the lyrics. The next day Stiles woke up early, hops in the shower and starts practicing. He puts on nice slim jeans and a dark red vest with a black tie. Stiles grabs his guitar and takes one last look in the mirror. 

 

"Wait 'til Scott hears about this." he shakes his head at himself and runs his hand through his hair one last time. He sighs nervously and heads to the kitchen. 

 

He grabs some grapes eating them quickly and on his way out his dad wishes him luck. It rained all night so it was misty and grey outside just how Stiles likes it. He pulls up to Derek's loft then runs up to his door. Stiles wishes himself luck and hugs his gutair close to his heart as he knocks on the door. 

 

"D-Derek can I ummm speak to you please?" 

 

At first it was just silence then, "Go away, Stiles, please. I'm not in the mood." 

 

' _Damnit!_ ' Stiles shakes his head and takes a deep breath. ' _I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this!_ ' 

 

Stiles begins to strum his gutiar and Derek opens the door. "Stiles what are you doing?" 

 

" _Stay for the night,_

_ If you want to  _

_ I can show you  _

_ What my dreams are made of,  _

_As I'm dreaming of your face._ " 

 

Derek backs up quietly and lets Stiles contuine to sing. 

 

" _I've been away for a long time,_

_ Such a long time  _

_ And I miss you there  _

_ I can't imagine being anywhere else  _

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here._ " 

 

Stiles walks into the loft and Derek closes the door behind them. "S-Stiles why are you doing this?" Stiles just contuines to smile and sing. 

 

" _How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_ Honestly cause I could sing you a song  _

_ But I don't think words can express your beauty,  _

_ Its singing to me,  _

_ How the hell did we end up like this?  _

_ You bring out the best in me.  _

_ I fell in love from the moment we kissed  _

_Since then we've been history._ " 

 

Derek sat down slowy on his couch as Stiles sang to him smiling more than he ever has. 

 

" _They say that love is forever!_

_ Your forever is all that I need,  _

_ Please stay!  _

_ As long as you need,  _

_ Can't promise that things won't be broken  _

_ But I swear that I will never leave  _

_ Please stay  _

_Forever with me._ " 

 

Derek finally began to smile and sat back as Stiles drowned out the word with his voice. 

 

" _It goes to show_

_ I hope that you know that you are  _

_ What my dreams are made of  _

_ And I, can't fall asleep  _

_ I lay in my bed awake at night  _

_ And I'll fall in love,  _

_ You'll fall in love  _

_ It could mean everything,  _

_ Everything to me  _

_ Ooh ooh  _

_This could mean everything to me._ " 

 

Derek chuckles when Stiles messes up a note as he plays and starts blushing. 

 

"I think that's enough singing for one day don't you Der-" 

 

Before Stiles could finish Derek was off the couch lifting his chin up and pressing his lips softly against Stiles' lips. 

 

"I didn't mean to get mad so easily.... it's just, it's hard for me to explain and on the spot like that I was scared. I couldn't find the right words to say or to even be able to talk. So I got frustated with my self and left." 

 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek tight. "Its fine. Its just.... I'm always known as the motherless, hyperactive kid who can't take anything seriously and I didn't want you to see me like that too. Its okay you can tell me when you have the right words." 

 

Stiles smiles, "I will stay forever with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it with a comment please. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
